digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling Bonds Episode 22
"Ultimate Duel" is the 22nd episode of the series and 60th overall. Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Ross The duel continues from the last episode... Turn 6: Ross Davis activates his face-down "Anger Mood" to Special Summon "Flamedramon" (1500/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Davis Davis draws. "Flamedramon" attacks "Dive Rider LV5", but Ross activates his face-down "Mirror Clone" to destroy "Flamedramon". He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Ross Ross draws. On Ross's Standby Phase, the effect of "Dive Rider LV5" activates, sending itself to the Graveyard and Special Summoning "Dive Rider LV7" (2700/900) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Golem Gardna" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. "Dive Rider LV7" attacks Davis directly, but Davis activates his face-down "Heart's Desire" to pay 800 Life Points (Davis 2100 > 1300) and reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 0. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "ExVeemon" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Courage" to increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by 500 for every monster Ross controls ("ExVeemon": 1600 > 2600/1200). He then equips "ExVeemon" with "Noodle Noodle Serving", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("ExVeemon": 2600 > 3600/1200). "ExVeemon" attacks and destroys "Dive Rider LV7" (Ross 2800 > 1900). He then activates the second effect of "Noodle Noodle Serving" to send it to the Graveyard ("ExVeemon": 3600 > 2600/1200) and allow "ExVeemon" to attack again. "ExVeemon" attacks and destroys "Golem Gardna" (Ross 1900 > 500). Turn 10: Ross Ross draws. Since "Golem Gardna" is in his Graveyard, Ross Special Summons "Golem Giant" (2000/1200) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates its effect to revive "Golem Gardna" (1200/2000) in Defense Position at the cost of "Golem Giant" not attacking this turn. He then activates "Angel's Light" to increase his Life Points by 1000 (Ross 500 > 1500). He then activates "Rush Reckless" to allow "Golem Gardna" to attack while in Defense Position with its DEF applied instead of its ATK. "Golem Gardna" attacks and destroys "ExVeemon" (Davis 1300 > 900). Turn 11: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Angelswordsman" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Miracles" to draw one card. If it's a monster, then the ATK of all monsters he controls increase by the ATK of the drawn monster. He draws "Angelswordswoman" ("Angelswordsman": 1600 > 3200/1100). "Angelswordsman" attacks and destroys "Golem Giant" (Ross 1500 > 300). Turn 12: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Twin Star Knight" (1600/1700) in Attack Position. He then activates "Attribute Change" to change the Attribute of all monsters he controls to LIGHT. He then unites his two LIGHT monsters to Unite Summon "Infinity Knight" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Infinity Knight" attacks and destroys "Angelswordsman", but Davis activates his face-down "Miracle Wave" to halve the Battle Damage (Davis 900 > 450). The duel continues in the next episode...